TessaBelle Gilbert
by Jasper-Damon's Princess
Summary: TessaBelle Gilbert was taken away from her twin sister Elena by there mother when she was only 5. Now 14 years later shes back in Mystic Falls to be reunited with her sister, but she soon realizes that its not all as easy to move on as she thought it would be.
1. Chapter 1

- SUMMERY -

TessaBelle Gilbert was taken away from her twin sister Elena by their mother when she was only 5.

Now 14years later she's back in Mystic Falls to be reunited with her sister,

But she soon realizes that it's not all as easy to move on as she thought it would be.

Someone in Mystic Falls reminds her of someone from her painful past.

Can Tess get passed the pain from her past and move on with someone else?

Or will her heart be closed off forever from all the pain and heartbreak she has been through?

CHAPTER 1 - Tess' POV

Let me introduce myself. My Name is Tessabelle Gilbert Whitlock, but friends and family call me Tess or Belle.

Today was the day that I finally get to see my little sister again after mum took me away from her when I was five. I was so excited to be here and so was Elena when I told her that I was moving back.

After mother died in the accident with my stepfather, I had no one left in Australia, which is where mum took me to when she ran away all those years ago. Now I'm back in Mystic Falls and I can't wait to see my sister, Aunt Jenna and Jeremy, our little brother, since Dad and our stepmom both died. I couldn't wait to see them I've missed them so much, especially Elena. Being twins it hurts so much more to be apart. We used to be so close until mother left, taking me with her. I was only 5, but it hurt me so much, I cried every day. Even though I was allowed to talk to Elena on the phone, it was never the same.

So here I am, back in Mystic Falls, driving up to our old house to be reunited with my twin sister, my aunt and my little brother.

I parked my 1960 Chevrolet Corvette out front of the house and got out.

As I walked up to the porch and knocked on the front door, I felt excited and nervous to see Elena after so many years.

I heard the door open to see Elena.

"Hey Elle!" I exclaimed.

She squealed and pulled me into a hug. "I missed you so much, Belle!"

"I missed to you, sis, so much!" I said hugging her back.

She pulled me inside to see Aunt Jenna and a young boy that I assumed was Jeremy waiting for us.

"Aunt Jenna!" I screamed and ran to hug her as she hugged me back. "I missed you so much, Aunt Jenna." I gushed with tears in my eyes.

She pulled back to look me in my blue eyes, full with happy tears and replied, "I missed you too, sweetheart, so much."

I smiled and pulled back from the hug to see Jeremy watching me. I had talked to him on the phone a lot since he was able to talk, but to finally meet him in person is amazing.

I smiled at him gently and spoke, "Hey Jer, come give your big sister a hug." I said with my arms open ready for a hug.

He walked over to me and I thought he was going to hug me, but he picked me up and spun me around, squeezing me tightly.

"I can't breathe, Jer." I laughed.

"Oh, sorry sis," he said as he put me back on to the floor.

"It's okay, sweetie. No harm done, not much anyway!" I laughed and I looked at all their smiling faces. "I'm so happy to be here. I wish that I never left." I said with tears in my eyes.

Elena hugged me and said, "Tess, it's not your fault. You didn't have a choice but to leave."

"You have no idea how many times I wanted to come home, but I couldn't. It's not like I lived on the other side of the country where I could just run away. Mother took me out of the country, all the way to Australia. I loved it there, but it didn't feel right. It wasn't home for me anymore. I was always missing you, Elle. You're a part of me, sis. I always thought about you. I'm just lucky mother let me keep in contact with you. She's our mum and I loved her and all, but I've always hated her for her decision that took me away from you." I said crying. "I never forgave her for taking me away from you and leaving you here. I will never understand why. Why would she separate us? I just never knew why or how she could do that."

I felt 3 sets of arms around me as Elena, Aunt Jenna and Jeremy hugged me.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. I wish that I could have done something to stop her, but I couldn't." Aunt Jenna said.

"It's not your fault, Aunt Jenna. Mum had her mind made up and no one could stop her from leaving to be with...him. She was stupid and blinded by being in love with a younger guy. She tried to make me call him dad, but I had always hated him for his part in making mum take me with her. Why couldn't she just leave me here? I always hated her for taking me with her when all I wanted was to stay here with you and dad. Now dads gone and I'll never get to see him again, because of her. I miss him so much! I just wish that I could have seen him one last time. I wish she left with him and left me here."

"It's okay, sweetie. You're here now. We've got you back and we're all together again." Said Aunt Jenna.

"I love you, guys."

"We love you too, Tess." They replied.

After my little mini break down, Elena showed me up to my old room. It didn't look much different except for the fact that the walls were now the color of lilac; one of my favorite colors. There was a four poster bed where my old bed used to be. It had midnight blue bedding on it with matching midnight blue satin netting on the top and around the four posts of the bed.

I smiled and looked at Elena. "I love it" I told her and hugged her.

I put my stuff away and went down the stairs. Elena was taking me to the grill to meet up with our friends that I haven't seen since mother took me away with her.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 - TPOV

When we walked into the grill, I saw all our old friends and as we walked up to the booth where they were all sitting, I heard two screams.

"OMG, Tessabelle!" I was pulled into a hug by Caroline and Bonnie at the same time. "We missed you!" They gushed as they hugged me.

I hugged them back as I murmured in their ears, "I missed you to Carebear and you too, Bon-bon!" I smiled.

We walked closer to the booth when I saw Tyler and Matt along with other two guys that I didn't know.

"Hey Ty, hey Matty! I missed you guys!" I said as I hugged them both. "How are you?"

"We're good," they replied.

"I've miss you all so much! I finally have my best friends back!" I say smiling.

When we sat down, Elena sat next to one of the strange guys and kissed him. I sat next to the God-like guy I didn't know.

"Tess, this is Stefan, my boyfriend. Stefan, this is my older twin sister, Tessabelle, but she prefers Tess or Belle." she smiled.

I reached over and shook his hand as I greeted him. "Nice to meet you, Stefan."

He smiled as he replied. "Nice to meet you too, Tess."

Elena then turned to the dark haired God that I sat next to and introduced him to me as well. "That's Damon, Stefan's older arrogant brother."

I laughed and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Damon."

He took my hand and I thought he was going to shake it, but he kissed the back of it instead as a blush rose to my cheeks. "The pleasure's all mine, beautiful." He replied.

I looked over at Elena who was glaring at Damon and I don't know why, but I thought that him being a gentleman was a little old school, but it was still sweet.

I took notice that he still hadn't let go of my hand. "Damon, would you mind if I had my hand back now please?" I asked.

"Sorry," he apologized as he let go of my hand. Upon his release, I noticed how it strangely felt empty, like his hand belonged in mine. When he touched me, I got a strange tingly feeling almost like an electric shock as it went through me. It wasn't a bad feeling, it was an amazing feeling that I have never felt before.

I turned back to the others to talk and catch up, but every now and then I couldn't help but look over at Damon and every time I did I saw that he was watching me, but not in a creepy way. Instead, he wore this sexy smirk.

'_Oh My God! He's going to kill me with that smirk'_ I thought to myself.

I turned to Elena when I noticed that I wasn't feeling so good all of a sudden. I felt really woozy.

'_Oh no'_ I thought to myself. "Um guys, I hate to cut this short, but I'm not feeling so good. I think I need to go home and lay down. It might be the jet lag starting to catch up to me." I lied.

As I got up to leave, I felt a little faint and started to stumble but Damon caught me.

"Thanks," I said.

'_There is something familiar about him,'_ I thought to myself.

The next thing I knew I had fainted the moment that I realized what or I should say _who_ he reminded me of.

- EPOV -

"Oh My God, Tess!" I rushed over to her in Damon's arms, yelling at him. "Damon, what the hell did you do to her?!"

"I didn't do anything, Elena! She said that she wasn't feeling well and then she fainted. I think we should get her home." he retorted.

"Give her to Stefan, he can carry her. I don't want you anywhere near her Damon."

"I didn't do anything!" He said for the second time.

He sighed and went to pass her to Stefan anyway, but Tess wouldn't let go of him. Her arms were like a vice around his neck and she wasn't letting go. Stefan tried taking her again, but she mumbled a loud 'NO'.

I sighed and gave up. "Fine Damon, you can take her, but then you leave and don't come near her, you hear me?! I don't want you using her like you did Caroline, you understand? Tess is my big sister and you will not hurt her! I will stake you if you do."

"I would never hurt her, Elena, believe it or not I generally like her and I will prove it to you." He said and took off toward the house.

I got upstairs seconds after Damon did and he had put her down on her bed with the blanket over her. When I told him to leave, he did and I waited anxiously for her to wake up.

-DPOV-

When Elena's sister walked into the grill, I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw the most beautiful women that I have ever seen. She had long reddish brown hair and the most beautiful bright blue eyes I have even seen. I couldn't help but stare. (A.N In my story Elena has blonde hair and blue eyes like in the books. Tess used to have blonde hair but she dyed it a reddish brown before she came home cause her and Elena are Identical you can't tell who's who, so she dyed her hair to look slightly different so they could tell them apart. Anyway back to the story)

When Elena introduced her, she extended her hand to me. "Nice to meet you, Damon." She said.

'_She has a voice of an angel'_, I thought to myself.

I couldn't help but kiss her hand as I spoke. "The pleasure's all mine, beautiful." I said.

I couldn't let go of her hand as I felt a strange jolt of electricity go through my body, but I finally let go of her hand after she asked me to.

"Sorry," I told her. She smiled and turned back to talk to everyone.

Every now and then, she would look at me and I smirked back at her. Every time I did, she bit her lip smiling.

When she said that she wasn't feeling, well and got up to leave, I could see her falling and I caught her quickly. Elena got mad and began yelling at me. When she told me to give Tess to Stefan, I agreed, but she didn't want to let go of my neck. When she said 'NO' as they tried to take her again, Elena agreed to let me take her home as long as I left directly after.

When we got to the house, I took Tess up to her room and pulled the blankets over her and kissed her head just before Elena walked in the door. I left even though I didn't want to. I feel something strong for Tess, but I just don't know what it was yet. However, I wanted to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 – TPOV

When I woke up after I fainted, I woke up in my bed to see Elena sitting waiting.

"Oh my God, Tess, I'm so glad you're awake!" She gushed. "Elena what happened?"

"I remember feeling faint and next thing I know, I fainted in Damon's arms. By the way, how did I get back here?"

"Damon carried you back," she replied.

"Oh okay." I sighed_. _

'_Okay, let's get this over with_' I thought to myself.

I took a deep breath and began. "Elena, I need you to tell me the truth."

She looked at me and said, "What do you mean, Tess? That is the truth."

"No, I mean the truth about Stefan and Damon."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she tried to hide it.

"Elena, please don't lie to me."

"Tess, I really have no idea what you're talking about. "She tried to say again.

I started to get frustrated with the lies. "Dammit it, Elena! Cut the crap! I'm not stupid! I already know. I just want to hear it from you."

"Tes..." Elena began but was cut off when I interrupted as I yelled at her.

"Just say it cut the bull and stop lying to me!"

"I don't know what you're talking abou..." I cut her off again,

"I know what they are, Elena. Do you really think I'm that stupid? I know there Vampires. They're not the first vampires I've been around."

"Okay, fine, it's true, okay?" She relented. "...wait what? What do you mean 'they're not the only vampires you've been around'? She asked alarmed.

"I'm going to tell you my story, but you can't interrupt me, okay?" she nodded. "Good, thank you," I took a deep breath. "Back in Australia when I was 15, I meet a guy at school. His name was Wyatt and we fell in love.

"On our official first date, he gave me this charm bracelet," I showed her the bracelet on my wrist as I played with one of the charms. "After we had been together for a week, he told me that he was a vampire." I looked up and saw her gasp, but I kept telling my story. "Anyway, I didn't believe him at first, until he proved it to me. He thought he would scare me off when he told me, but I didn't care. I loved him more than anything. He told me the bracelet he had given me had vervain in it and it would protect me.

"When we had been dating for just over a year, he asked me to marry him and I said yes. I know I was young, but I was in love and he was my whole world, just like Stefan is yours." I told her. "I see the way you look two at each other. That's the same way Wyatt and I use to look at each other. I thought it would be forever. he was going to change me into a vampire so we could be together forever.

"We got married in a small Church on Valentine's day. I never told mother what he was, but I will tell you about that part in a minute. This year on Valentine's day will be our third wedding anniversary, but..." I started to cry. "6 months ago, Wyatt and I were at our home when..." I cried some more. "Mother somehow knew he was a vampire and she shot him with a vervain dart.

She staked him right in front of me while the man she called her husband held me so I could watch. I couldn't get to him, he died right there in front of me and I couldn't save him!" I was crying harder now. "When he was let go, I ran over to him and held him in my arms crying and all mother and the bastard could do was smile and look proud at what they did. They told me that it was for my own good, that they killed him. That made me furious and I got so angry at them that I told them that they were dead to me and that I wished and hoped and prayed that they would go and die, because they weren't anything but murders to me and they deserved to die for their sin, for taking my beloved husband away from me.

"The next day, I heard that they died in a crash on their way home to their house and you know what? I didn't care, Elena." I kept crying. They took away the only things that meant the world to me, they took my husband away and they died because I wished them dead for taking away my world.

"I eventually felt horrible and blamed myself for their deaths, because I wished for them to die. But they took away the one person I loved the most in this world and I will forever hate them for that." I played with my rings on the chain on my neck. I keep my Engagement ring, my wedding ring and his wedding ring around my neck. "I can't take them off, it hurts too much." I said crying in her arms.

She held me while I cried, saying how sorry she was.

Eventually, I stopped crying,

"That's why I came here, Elle. I couldn't be in Australia anymore. It reminded me of him too much. He was Australian and the Australian accent of the people around me reminded me too much of when he spoke. Every time I went out, I would see something that reminded me of something we did together. At home, I had begun to see him everywhere. I had to leave, it hurt too much. So, here I am, back home with you, Jer and Aunt Jenna. I need my family now more than ever."

"I'm so sorry, Tess. I had no idea." she said

"It's okay, Elena. I'm sorry I never told you, but I didn't think you knew about vampires, so I kept it to myself.

"It's okay, Tess. I understand. She replied.

Sometime later I spoke again. "Elena?"

"Yes Tess?"

"Why do you hate Damon so much?"

"He's done a lot of bad things, Tess."

"But doesn't everyone deserve another chance?"

"I don't know, Tess… I guess, but why are you asking?"

"Today, when I met him, I got this strange feeling when he touched me. It was like a tingly feeling, almost like electricity go through my body. I never felt it before, not even when I was with Wyatt. It doesn't feel like a bad thing, but what do you think it means?" I asked.

"Dammit," she cussed.

"What, Elena? What is it?" I asked alarmed.

"That's the way I feel when Stefan touches me..." she sighed and continued "...it means he's your soul mate."

"MY WHAT?"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

TPOV

"My what? What do you mean he's my soul mate? I already had a soul mate and he was killed by our mother!"

"No Tess… I mean yes you loved Wyatt with all your heart, I know that, but have you ever felt those tingly feeling like electricity shocks when you touched Wyatt?" Elena asked.

I was crying now. I shook my head, "No, I didn't', but he was my life, Elena. I loved him more than anything."

"I know you did, sweetie. I know, but he's gone and as much as I wish he could come back for you, and as much as I don't like that Damon is your soul mate, you will learn to love him. I know right now you don't want to give in to these feelings because you still love Wyatt, but, sweetie, I promise you will be happy again."

I nodded, "I know, but it's hard! I do feel something for Damon and it hurts to think I'm falling for someone else after I only just lost my husband."

"Tess, it's going to get better. I promise." Said Elena.

I hugged her. "Thanks, Elle. I don't know what I would do without you."

She smiled hugging me back.

After we talked, we went to sleep. I asked Elena if she would stay with me tonight, so she did and we fell asleep quickly.

Today was my first day of school and after school I'm going to talk to Damon about us.

I woke up early had my shower and got dressed before waking Elena.

Once we were ready, we went down stairs to see Aunt Jenna cooking breakfast.

After breakfast and lots of coffee, we got in my Corvette and drove to school.

Once we got to school, Elena came with me to the office to get my class timetable. Luckily, I found out I was in all Elena's classes, which made me feel not so nervous about starting here.

Morning classes went by fast and it was lunch time before I knew it. We sat at the table with Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler. Elena told me that they always sat together and chatted during lunch.

Before I knew it, school was over, which meant that I had to talk to Damon. I wished I could get out of it, but Elena told me it's better to do it now then to wait.

Elena told Stefan we were going to be following him home so that I could talk to Damon. Apparently, she had already told Stefan everything that happened to me, which made me angry. She had no right to tell him. If I wanted him to know now, I would of told him myself. I yelled at her in the car when she told me she had told him.

"Dammit, Elena! You had no right to tell him! It's my life! I didn't tell you so that you could tell you damn boyfriend about it!" I said crying.

I pulled up and parked my car at the Boarding house and got out, walking to the door. I was still yelling at Elena and still crying as Damon answered the door with a worried look on his face. I wiped my tears quickly, trying not cry anymore.

I was glaring at Elena then looked at Damon as I spoke. "Can we talk, Damon? _Alone_?" I asked as I was glaring at Elena. "You've already done enough to upset me today, Elena. I don't want you around me right now. Go and get Stefan to take you home or something seeing as you tell him everything about what I told you about and what had happened to me, even though I had asked you to not tell anyone! So, please, just leave me alone right now. I need to talk to Damon without you around since Stefan already knows enough of my private stuff. I didn't want him knowing, yet." I said with tears in my eyes.

She had tears in her eyes too. "I'm sorry Tess."

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have told him in the first place!"

"Don't yell at her!" Says Stefan.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, Stefan! She had no right to tell you anything! It was private."

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" He pressed.

"Or what, Stefan? Are you going to kill me for yelling at you girlfriend for betraying her own flesh and blood just to tell her fucking Vampire boyfriend something she had no right to tell you? Don't tell me what to do, Stefan. I will not even think twice before staking you! I don't care if you are my little sisters fucking boyfriend. I could easily stake you! I've killed many vampires before. You can't tell me what to do, because I have every right to yell at her for telling you something that wasn't hers to tell. Just get out of my sight before I do something I regret." I say with more tears running down my face.

"I'm so sorry, Tess! Please, believe me!" Elena said.

"I know you're sorry and I will end up forgiving you, but right now I'm upset and pissed at you and I can't stand to be near you. So please, just go. I won't ever be able to trust you again."

She said sorry again before her and Stefan left in his car.

I turned to look at Damon still crying. He led me into the parlor to sit on the couch and he sat next to me rubbing my back.

"Tess, what's wrong? What do you need to talk to be bout? Please, talk to me, Darlin'."

"I'm going to tell you my story, okay Damon?" He nodded and I continued...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 - TPOV

"Back in Australia when I was 15, I meet a guy in high school. His name was Wyatt and we fell in love…" I began. "On our first date, he gave me this charm bracelet," I showed him the bracelet on my wrist. "After he had been together for a week, he told me that he was a vampire." Damon looked at me shocked, but I kept telling my story. "Anyway, I didn't believe him at first, until he proved it to me. He thought he would scare me off when he told me, but I didn't care. I loved him more than anything. He told me the bracelet he had given me had vervain in it and that it would protect me.

"When we had been dating for just over a year, he asked me to marry him and I said yes. I thought it would be for forever and he planned to change me into a vampire so that we could be together forever.

"Four years ago on Valentine's day, we got married in a small Church. I never told mother what he was , but I will tell you about that part in a minute. This year on Valentine's day will be our fourth wedding anniversary, but..." I started to cry, "…6 months ago, Wyatt and I were at our home when..." I cried more. "…my Mother somehow figured out that he was a vampire and she shot him with a vervain dart. She staked him right in front of me while the man she called her husband held me so I could watch. I couldn't get to him and he died right there in front of me. I couldn't save him." I was crying harder now.

"When I was released, I ran over to him and held him in my arms crying. All Mother and the bastard could do was smile and look proud at what they did. They told me it was for my own good that they killed him. That made me furious and I got so angry at them. I told them that they were dead to me and that i wish and hoped and prayed that they would go and die, because they weren't anything, but murders to me and they deserved to die for their sins; for taking my beloved husband away from me.

"The next day, I heard that they died in a crash on their way home to their house and you know what? I didn't care, Damon." I kept crying. "They took away the one thing that meant the world to me; they took my husband away and they died, because I wished them dead for taking away my world. I eventually felt horrible and blamed myself for their death, because I wished for them to die, but they took away the one person that I loved the most in this world and I will forever hate them for that." I played with my rings on the chain on my neck. I kept my engagement ring, my wedding ring and his wedding ring around my neck to remind me of him.

"I couldn't be in Australia anymore. It reminded me of him too much. He was Australian and the Australian accent of the people around me it reminded me too much of when he spoke. I had to leave, it hurt too much. So, here I am back home with Elena, Jeremy and Aunt Jenna. I needed my family. Do you know what though? Elena was right."

"Right about what?" Damon asked.

"He wasn't my soul mate. As much as it hurt when she told me that, I know that she's right. I loved him more than anything but, I know who my soul mate is now. Elena explained to me how I would know my soul mate when I met them and it seems strange to say that I only just met him, but I have this connection with him and I know I love him, I do, but I don't know if I'm ready to move on yet, if that makes sense? I want to move on and be with him, but at the same time, I can't let go of Wyatt just yet."

"I understand, Tess, and I'm sure who ever you're talking about is a very lucky guy. If he feels the same way about you, he will wait until you're ready to move on before you guys get serious." He said.

I smiled as he wiped my tears away. I looked into his blue eyes. "I trust you Damon with everything I have."

He smiled back as he spoke. "I trust you too, Tess, with everything that I have, but can I ask you who this guy is? Do I know him?"

"Yes you know him, very well, Damon, you know him better than anyone else does." I say smiling.

"If he hurts you, do you want me to kick his ass? I will if I have to, you know?"

I laughed and said. "Well, if you kicked his ass, it would be a difficult job for you to accomplish, but I could kick his ass instead."

"Why would it be difficult to kick his ass, Tess? If I know him, can't I just kick his ass for you?"

I laughed and said, "Well, Damon, you could, but don't you think it would be difficult to kick your own ass?"

I smiled looking at him as he realized what I just said.

"Wait, what? Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

I smirked, "And what is it that you think I am saying, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Are you saying that I'm your soul mate?"

I nodded. "Thats exactly what I'm saying, Damon. What do you feel when your near me or touching me?"

"Tingly feelings like bolts of electricity going through my body. Is that how you feel too?" He answered and asked

.

"Yes, Damon, that's exactly how I feel." He smiled taking my hands in his.

I gasped. "Did you feel that?

He nodded "Yes."

I smiled at him, there's no denying it all; those feelings we feel means we are soul mates .

He smiled and kissed my hands, "I won't do anything you don't want to do, sweetheart. We can take this as slow as you want."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled back, "I'll do anything for you, sweetheart."

I through my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. I pulled back to look at him to cress his face with my hand. He closed his eyes leaning into my hand. I couldn't help myself. I Ieaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back passionately until I pulled back.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to. I don't want to rush you."

I shook my head, "It's okay, Damon, really. I loved kissing you, I really did. It's just I've only kissed one guy in my life it just felt… different, but good, really good. I just feel guilty. I know Wyatt's gone and he's never coming back, it's just I've been with him my whole adult life, since I was 15. I just have to get used to being without him." I said smiling sadly. "I know it's going to be hard, but I know he would want me to be happy. He would want me to move on and to fall in love and be loved again. I know it's the right thing to do. You and I belong together and I know he would be happy for me. It's all he ever wanted; for me to be happy. Now, I can be happy again, with you and I want to be happy. I haven't been happy in a very long time and I deserve to be happy and to move on with someone who will love me and care for me forever."

He smiled, "I will make you happy, Tess. I promise I will. I'll always be here for you. I love you and always will..."

"I wish I could say those words to you too, Damon, but I'm not ready." I sighed. "You know how I feel about you; I just can't say those words yet. If I said them now, then it wouldn't be me saying them with all my heart, but I can't do that to you. I will tell you when I'm ready and I can give you my whole heart, I promise."

"I know, Tess and I will wait until you're ready," he said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 – TPOV**

After my talk with Damon, I said goodbye to him and drove home.

When I got home, I walked in the door to see Elena waiting on the couch with Stefan. I gave them a little smile and walked into the kitchen to get some coffee. I put some whiskey in it to calm me down a bit.

Elena walked into the kitchen as I was drinking my coffee and walked over to me and started talking. "Tess..I'm so sorry, Belle. What I did was wrong. It wasn't right for me to tell Stefan about you without your permission. I should never of told him." She said.

I put my coffee down on the bench and hugged her. "I know, Elle. I'm sorry I went off at you like that. I was just upset.

Now, lets forget about it, okay?" I said pulling back from the hug. She nodded. "Where did Stefan go?" I asked her.

"He went home. He thought it was better if we talked alone." She said.

I smiled back. "That was nice of him."

We both sat down and I told her about what had happened during my talk with Damon.

She smiled. "I'm happy for you ,Belle." She gushed.

"Thanks, Elle."

After dinner with Jer and Aunt Jenna, Elena and I went to our rooms. Elena said that she was going to call Stefan and I was feeling a little overwhelmed about everything and decided to get ready for bed.

I was laying in bed, turning my rings around my chain, thinking about everything. I missed Wyatt so much and I didn't want to let him go, but I had to. He would want me to move on and be happy.

I held our rings upto my lips and kissed them crying. "I love you, Wyatt, so much. I miss you more than anything." I whispered,

"But I have to let you go, baby. I can't hold on to you, forever .I know you want me to be happy and I will be again." I promise "Baby, I will be happy with Damon. I don't want to let you go, but I have to if I want to live. I haven't lived since I lost you or th...but it's time I did, baby. I love you with everything I have and I always will till the end of time. I will never forget you, but I can't keep holding on to you like this. I need to live. I need to move on and be happy. Damon loves me and I love him, but I can't move on with him until I let you go, my darling. I love you and i will never forget you but if I don't let you go, I will never be happy. I believe you are watching over me and I know you want me to be happy. I love you so much my Angel, forever. Goodbye Wyatt, my love...my Angel." I said crying.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said wiping my tears.

Elena walked over to me in concern. "Belle? are you okay?"

I smiled trying not to cry anymore. "I am now, Elle. I am now."

"I heard what you were saying," she admitted. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping."

"It's okay, Elle." I told her.

"I thought it was beautifull, what you said, you made me cry. I can't imagine how hard that was for you to do and I'm sure Wyatt could hear you and wants you to be happy."

I hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Elle. I'll leave you alone, now. I'm off to bed night!" Belle she said hugging me again.

"Night Elle, love you."

"Love you too," she replied as she closed my door.

I lay down in my bed and drift off to sleep dreaming about Wyatt and our life together one last time.


	7. Chapter 7

'"

**CHAPTER 7**

**TPOV**

When I woke up at 5am the next morning, I felt I could breathe easier, like a weight has been lifted off my chest. I felt happy again.

For the first time in a long time, I felt alive again.

I picked up my phone and sent a text to Damon .

**( A.N. ** = Text from Tess to Damon. *=Text from Damon to Tess)**

_Hey Damon, can u come over? I want talk to you. ~Tess **_

_Sure, be right over ~Damon.*_

About 5 minutes later, there was a tapping on my window. I walked over to my window and opened it to see Damon.

I smiled a him to come in before he did so .

I walked over to my bed and sat down and he followed and sat next to me.

"Hey," I said smiling at him .

"Hey yourself, beautiful," he said.

I blushed and looked down. I felt Damon's hand under my chin lifting my head to look at him.

"I love your blush. You look so beautiful." He said.

"Only one person has ever called me that. I haven't been called 'beautiful' in a very long time." I told him. He creased my cheek with his hand and i couldn't help but lean into his hand.

I looked up at Damon as he smiled at me and said, "Its true, Tess, you are beautiful. You're the most beautiful women in the world ."

I laughed, "Yeah, okay, you've lost your mind and you're most definitely exaggerating, Damon, cause I'm not the most beautiful women in the world. I'm far from it, Damon."

He took my face in both his hands, so I had to look in his eyes. "Tess, you are beautiful. You're the most beautiful women I've ever seen. Your sweet,caring, you love your family and friends more than anything they mean the world to you,even though you haven't seen them in so long there still you family and you would do anything for them. You are beautiful and you have the biggest heart full of love for you family and friends."

I cried at his words and he wiped my tears. "Don't cry, beautiful," he said.

I leaned in a kissed him. "Thank you" I said.

"Your welcome, beautiful."

I groaned.

"Whats wrong, Beautiful?" Damon said.

"I don't want to go to school. I don't know why I have to. I've already done my senior year in Australia, so you know what? I'm not going to school.!"

Damon smirked, "That's good. This way I won't be lonely all day."

"Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we, Damon?" I giggled.

"You're a cheeky devil." He said.

I giggled again, "And you, Damon, are a cheeky bugger." He started to kiss me again "hmm..I missed you."

"I missed you too" he replied.

I pulled back, "Damon, I need to get dressed. I have go to tell Jenna that I'm not going back to school to do my senior year again.

So you can wait downstairs and I'll be down in a few minutes." I kissed him quickly and he went downstairs to wait for me.

After a quick shower, i got dressed I went downstairs to talk to aunt Jenna. When I got downstairs Aunt Jenna wasn't there yet. So,

I walked in the kitchen and there was Damon sitting waiting for me drinking a cup of coffee,

"Oh, wow nice so lovely of you to get me a cup, Damon." I say sarcastically. I reached up into the cabinet to get a mug, but i couldn't reach. "Dammit, being short sucks!" I said as I tried to stretch up to get my mug, but Damon beat me to it and handed me a mug.

"Thanks," I said smiling at him.

"You're welcome, beautiful," he replied.

"I really hate being short," I said pouting.

"Awe, don't worry, babe. That's what you got me for!" He said smirking.

I was still pouting when he leaned in and kissed me. I started to deepen the kiss when I heard someone gasp. I pulled away from the kiss and turned to see Aunt Jenna looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Aunt Jenna..I um..I'm glad you're up! I was waiting for you to come down. I need to tell you something. I know I'm supposed to, but I'm not going to school. I'm 18 and I already did my senior year in Australia and I don't want to repeat it here. It's not worth it. I'm nearly 19 and I already passed last year. Apparently, I was too smart for school." I laughed. "So I did my senior year last year and I'm not doing it again. I hope you can understand that and I just wanted you to know."

She sighed, "Wow, well, I guess I can't stop you, then, honey." she said smiling at me.

"Thanks for understanding, Aunt Jenna." I said hugging her.

"Now tell me, Tess, what is going on with you and Damon?" ,Aunt Jenna whispered in my ear.

I smiled and looked over to see Damon sitting at the table smirking knowing he could hear what we were saying.

"Well, I know he's an arrogant ass, but he makes me happy. I haven't been happy in a very long time. He makes me smile and I need to smile and be happy again after..well, you know." I smiled.

"I know, sweetie, just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." She said.

"He won't hurt me Jenna i know that for a fact,if he did, Elena would kill him. Better yet, he would probably do it himself.

He may be arrogant, but all I see is that behind his arrogance, he cares about me more than you could ever imagine." I smiled and winked at Damon.

Aunt Jenna spoke up, "What are you up to today, then?"

"Well, I have a few things to do," i said winking at Damon. He raised his eyebrows in confusion. I whispered so he could hear me, "You'll see."

"Is Elle up yet?"

"Yeah, she left with Stef before you came down," said Damon.

"Oh, okay then."

I grabbed Damon's hand. "Lets go then." I turned to my Aunt. "See you later Aunt Jenna!" I said as I walked out the door.

"So, what are we doing?" Damon asked me as we got in my car.

"Well, we're going to see Liz. I've talked to her for the last few months and being the oldest Gilbert left, I'm now on the council."

When we got to the town square, I parked the car and turned the engine off and got out and sat on a bench and turned to Damon . "Liz contacted me when dad died and told me being the only Gilbert that's old enough and seeing as I know about vampires, she wanted me on the council and wanted to see me. She knows everything that's I've been through. She actually helped me through it .She's been more of a mother to be than anyone else has. I've been helping her for a while ever since..what happened with me. I told you I've killed vampires since what happened and that's what I've been doing for her; I've dealt with the out of control Vamps. They're not just in Mystic Falls or America for that matter. There was some real out of control ones in Australia. I dealt with them all by myself."

Damon stared at me.

"What? Don't look at me like that! Just because I'm tiny doesn't mean I can't handle it!" I chastised him. "After a while, I felt bad for killing them cause Wyatt was one, and I told Liz I wasn't doing it anymore. I felt that I had turned into my parents. I was a vampire hunter and I hated it and I stopped killing them, but that doesn't mean I'm off the council. I'm still on it. I'm just not killing anymore. I hate doing it unless there a threat to my family."

"Wow, I never would of thought you would be a hunter. You're so...innocent and sweet." Damon said.

"Ha, innocent... I don't think so! I'm a killer. I should never of done it, but I had responsibilities before when I'd done all this. But after Wyatt died and after I lost th... I lost the three most important people in my life," I said crying . "I couldn't deal with the pain, so I dealt with the pain of losing them by killing other vampires. I wish I never did, but if it wasn't for me killing all those vampires there would of been a hundreds of thousand more murders."

He pulled me to his chest and kissed my head. "I'm so sorry, baby. Will you tell me who else you lost apart from Wyatt? You said not only Wyatt died and you lost someone else. Who else did you lose, Darling?"

I wiped my eyes. "I lost...we have to go or we'll be late."

I got up to leave, but Damon caught my arm, "Tess, baby, please?"

"Not now, Damon. Please? I'll tell you later. I can'...not now. Elena doesn't even know. No one does except for Jenna and Liz know."

He kissed my head and said, "it's okay, baby. I'm here when your ready."

"Thank you," I told him.

He smiled and we walked hand in hand to go talk to Liz.


End file.
